Chocolate assault and worries
by a lit Howl
Summary: Groaning with unsuppressed hunger, I brandished an evil-looking chopper, smashed the sweet temptress onto the counter and proceeded to attack it with the weapon.     When I heard Remus' voice. fluff/humour.


(Sirius POV)

Remus, James and I were on their way to the kitchen to grab a snack.

We looked in the cupboard. Nothing. We looked in the oven. Nothing. Then, we looked in the fridge.

Nothing was in the main part. But we spied a gigantic chocolate bar in the freezer.

'YEEEAAAHH!' I roared with pride at our discovery.

'Let's share it now!' James grinned widely.

'Yeah,' Remus agreed.

I grabbed both ends of the seductive bar of chocolate and tried to break it into pieces. But failing miserably. The bar remained as hard as... me when I... let's not go there...

'Siri, you look like an idiotic chicken.'

'Who's the brainless person who dumped this treasure in the freezer?' I growled.

'No idea. Let's wait for it to soften first,then.' Remus sighed.

'Dude, I'm hungry. Now.'

Groaning with unsuppressed hunger, I brandished an evil-looking chopper, smashed the sweet temptress onto the counter and proceeded to attack it with the weapon.

When I heard Remus's voice. My ears twitched to grasp it. Then his face suddenly appeared in front of me.

'Siri, don't do that!' His voice soared and swelled with inflection, ending with a clear, high note. Then, he thrusted his fingers between mine, twsiting around them tightly. My pupils widened and I momentarily had blurred vision.

'Do what?'

'Fling that chopper around...'

'And whyyy...?'

My words trailed off as I whispered to him with a gleam in my eye and a half-smirk. I locked my hand onto his to make sure it couldn't escape and skated irregular shapes on it gently. My gaze lingered on our interlocked hands.

'Because... Uuh...'

Because I looked so hot he wouldn't be able to resist me any longer if I continued doing that? I mischievously thought.

'You might get very hurt doing that...'

'Okay, thanks...' I replied. Then suddenly, something in his eyes inflamed my instinct and I leaped forward to embrace him. The pitiful chocolate bar was abandoned once again.

I wrapped my arms around him and my fingers danced like trickling raindrops on his back. His eyelashes reached out for my lids and they merged in a blissful flurry, sealing the hope. Almost hesitant hands gradually drifted towards me and held me too, clouds skating across the sun. Limbs approached foreign invitations of joy with curiosity then contentment. The pressure of his chest against mine was unexpected but left me with my heart glowing honey, stretching its tendrils out to strive for him...

'Siri, please keep your angel wings wrapped around me forever...' he whispered ever so slightly, a ghost drifting past my ear, too subtly flavoured with helplessness and belief.

'I'll protect you forever,' I mumbled, and my fingers then delightedly pranced into his hair and fell into beautiful sleep.

'Don't go... I had a nightmare of you last night... And...' his voice turned breathless and, if that was possible, pale.

'Stop talking now,' I uttered. I sealed his hope with a kiss infused with assurance and happiness.

He finally smiled. I couldn't help being bewitched by his charm and smiled too. And we just sat there together in peace, warmed by each other's soul.

James' sudden enthusiastic cheer broke the comfortable silence abruptly.

'Do you guys realise I had the whole thing recorded down on camera?' he stated triumphantly while pointing at the video camera hanging from his hand.

'WHAT?'

'Really?'

'Oh gosh.'

'It looked so intense it seemed choreographed,' James added.

'Oh.'

'I'm sure Arthur and Frank would love watching this, don't you think so? And Peter would also be there, watching with a bag of chips in his hand, and they would notice...'

'ARGH! Jamesyyyy!'

'Well...' James pointed to the abandoned chocolate on the counter evilly. 'I might reconsider playing this with volume enhancement if I get distracted by this... Soo...?'

'Hmmm.'

'Mmmm, Remysweetbear, what do you think?'

'You've only been together for three minutes! No need to think of disgustingly cute names so fast...'

'My darling Sirisugarhuggies,' he said loudly in a high-pitched voice to me, then stuck his tongue out at James. 'I think there's nothing wrong with that, right dear?'

'Oh yessss, honeydream, I think there's no harm with displays of affection!' I smirked.

'DAMN, no chocolate,' James groaned. 'But I'll go set up the TV now.'

_later, after the 6th replay_

'Oh, was that a MOAN from Remus?'

'...'


End file.
